The invention relates generally to dielectric materials and, more particularly, to coated barium titanate-based particles and process of producing the same.
Barium titanate-based materials, which include barium titanate (BaTiO3) and its solid solutions, may be used as dielectric materials in electronic devices such as multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs). Typically, barium titanate-based materials are processed in particulate form and subsequently sintered to form the dielectric material. Pure barium titanate undergoes several phase transformations which causes it to have an unstable capacitance over the typical operating temperature range for MLCC applications (xe2x88x9255xc2x0 C. to 125xc2x0 C.). To achieve a higher degree of capacitance temperature stability required in certain MLCC applications, dopant compounds may be added to pure barium titanate. Dopants may also be added to barium titanate-based materials to improve other electrical properties or for processing purposes. Typically, the dopants are metallic compounds, often in the form of oxides.
In some cases, dopant compounds are added to a barium titanate-based particulate composition in the form of discrete particles. The dopant particles may be mixed with the barium titanate-based particles and, in some cases, further milled to yield the desired particle size. The particulate mixture may then be dispersed to form a ceramic slurry which may be further processed, for example, to form a dielectric material suitable for use in MLCC applications. In some cases, the inhomogeneity of particle size and non-uniform distribution of dopant particles in such particulate mixtures may limit the ability to fabricate reliable MLCCs with thin dielectric layers having a thickness of below about 5 microns.
Certain processes have been developed which may improve the distribution of dopants in barium titanate-based compositions. These techniques may be especially important when the barium titanate-base particles have submicron particle sizes. For example, processes have been developed to coat dopant compounds on the surface of barium titanate-based particles in an aqueous-based precipitation process. In some cases, the dopant compounds are coated on to the barium titanate-base particles as oxides or hydroxides from alkaline (pH greater than 7) aqueous solutions. Such dopant metal oxides, for example, Y2O3, MnO2, and MgO, are therefore insoluble in water under these conditions. However certain dopant oxides are soluble in water at alkaline conditions, thereby limiting their ability to be coated onto particles from alkaline aqueous solutions. Furthermore, coated particles are oftentimes subjected to further processing in alkaline aqueous environments to form dielectric layers. Therefore, an alternative process may be needed to coat barium titanate-based particles with dopant metals that form oxides that are soluble in alkaline environments.
The invention provides coated barium titanate-based particles and a process to coat the particles. The coating includes a dopant metal compound that is insoluble in water under alkaline conditions. The dopant metal in the coating is selected from the group of metals which form oxides or hydroxides that are soluble in water under alkaline conditions. The group of metals includes tungsten, molybdenum, vanadium, and chromium. The process involves precipitating the insoluble compound from an aqueous medium as a coating on surfaces of barium titanate-based particles. The coated barium titanate-based particles may be further processed, for example, to form dielectric materials which may be used in many electronic applications such as in MLCCs applications.
In one aspect, the invention provides a barium titanate-based composition comprising barium titanate-based particles, wherein at least a portion of the barium titanate-based particles are at least partially coated with a coating comprising a dopant metal compound that is insoluble in water at alkaline conditions. The dopant metal is selected from the group consisting of tungsten, molybdenum, vanadium, and chromium.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method of coating barium titanate-based particles. The method includes the steps of providing an aqueous slurry of barium titanate-based particles and adding dopant metal ions to the aqueous slurry. The dopant metal is selected from the group of metals consisting of tungsten, molybdenum, vanadium, and chromium. The method further includes the step of reacting the dopant metal ions with an ionic species in the aqueous slurry to form a coating covering at least part of the surfaces of at least a portion of the barium titanate-based particles. The coating comprises a dopant metal compound that is insoluble in water at alkaline conditions.
Other advantages, aspects, and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.
The present invention is directed to coated barium titanate-based particles and a process to coat the particles. In the process, barium titanate-based particles are coated with at least one layer that includes a dopant metal compound which is insoluble in water under alkaline conditions (pH greater than 7). The dopant metal is selected from the group of metals including tungsten, molybdenum vanadium, and chromium. The process utilizes barium titanate-based particles which may be dispersed in an aqueous medium to form a slurry. A solution containing the dopant element in ionic form is mixed with the aqueous slurry. The dopant element reacts with other species in the slurry to form an insoluble compound which deposits on surfaces of the barium titanate-based particles. The species in the slurry with which the dopant metal reacts may be added to the slurry or may be residual species from previous processing steps. The slurry of coated particles may be further processed, for example, to form dielectric layers in electronic components such as MLCCs.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cbarium titanate-based compositionsxe2x80x9d refer to barium titanate, solid solutions thereof, or other oxides based on barium and titanium having the general structure ABO3, where A represents one or more divalent metals such as barium, calcium, lead, strontium, magnesium and zinc and B represents one or more tetravalent metals such as titanium, tin, zirconium, and hafnium. One type of barium titanate-based composition has the structure Ba(1xe2x88x92x)AxTi(1xe2x88x92y)ByO3, where x and y can be in the range of 0 to 1, where A represents one or more divalent metal other than barium such as lead, calcium, strontium, magnesium and zinc and B represents one or more tetravalent metals other than titanium such as tin, zirconium and hafnium. Where the divalent or tetravalent metals are present as impurities, the value of x and y may be small, for example less than 0.1. In other cases, the divalent or tetravalent metals may be introduced at higher levels to provide a significantly identifiable compound such as barium-calcium titanate, barium-strontium titanate, barium titanate-zirconate, and the like. In still other cases, where x or y is 1.0, barium or titanium may be completely replaced by the alternative metal of appropriate valence to provide a compound such as lead titanate or barium zirconate. In other cases, the compound may have multiple partial substitutions of barium or titanium. An example of such a multiple partial substituted composition is represented by the structural formula Ba(1xe2x88x92xxe2x88x92xxe2x80x2xe2x88x92xxe2x80x3) PbxCaxxe2x80x2Srxxe2x80x3O.Ti(1xe2x88x92yxe2x88x92yxe2x80x2xe2x88x92yxe2x80x3) SnyZryxe2x80x2Hfyxe2x80x3O2, where x, xxe2x80x2, xxe2x80x3, y, yxe2x80x2, and yxe2x80x3 are each greater than or equal to 0. In many cases, the barium titanate-based material will have a perovskite crystal structure, though in other cases it may not.
The barium titanate-based particles may have a variety of different particle characteristics. The barium titanate-based particles typically has an average primary particle size of less than about 10 microns; in some cases, the average primary particle size is less than about 1.0 micron; in some cases, the average primary particle size may be less than about 0.5 micron; most preferably, the average primary particle size is less than about 0.1 micron. In some embodiments, the barium titanate-based primary particles will agglomerate and/or aggregate to form aggregates and/or agglomerates of aggregates. At times, it may be preferable to use barium titanate-based particles in the coating process that are not strongly agglomerated and/or aggregated such that the particles may be relatively easily dispersed, for example, by high shear mixing. Such barium titanate-based particles are described in commonly-owned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/923,680, filed Sep. 4, 1997, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The barium titanate-based particles may also have a variety of shapes which may depend, in part, upon the process used to produce the particles. For example, milled barium titanate-based particles generally have an irregular, non-equiaxed shape. In other cases, the barium titanate-based particles may be equiaxed and/or substantially spherical.
The barium titanate-based primary particles may be produced according to any technique known in the art including hydrothermal processes, solid-state reaction processes, sol-gel processes, as well as precipitation and subsequent calcination processes, such as oxalate-based processes. In some embodiments, it may be preferable to produce the barium titanate-based particles using a hydrothermal process. Hydrothermal processes generally involve mixing a barium source with a titanium source in an aqueous environment to form a hydrothermal reaction mixture which is maintained at an elevated temperature to promote the formation of barium titanate particles. When forming barium titanate solid solution particles hydrothermally, sources including the appropriate divalent or tetravalent metal are also added to the hydrothermal reaction mixture. Certain hydrothermal processes may be used to produce substantially spherical barium titanate-based particles having a particle size of less than 1.0 micron and a uniform particle size distribution. Suitable hydrothermal processes for forming barium titanate-based particles have been described, for example, in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,829,033, 4,832,939, and 4,863,883, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The barium titanate-based particles may be dispersed in an aqueous medium to form a slurry prior to the coating process. The barium titanate-based particles generally are present in amounts between about 5 and about 50 weight percent based on the total weight of the slurry; in some cases, between about 10 and about 30 weight percent barium titanate-based particles based on the total weight of the slurry are present. In many cases, the pH of the slurry will be greater than 7. The major component of the aqueous medium is water, though other components such as ionic species, may be present in lesser amounts. The other components may be residual from previous processing steps or may be added to the slurry, for example, to adjust pH or to react with the dopant ions. If the barium titanate-based particles are produced hydrothermally, it is possible to maintain the particles in the hydrothermal aqueous medium for coating. Thus, in these cases, the particles are not dried and do not have to be redispersed.
The coating process, according to one embodiment of the invention, involves adding a solution containing the dopant element in ionic form to the aqueous slurry. The dopant ions may be the ionic form of any metal selected from the group that forms oxides or hydroxides that are soluble in water under alkaline conditions. Such metals include, but are not limited to, tungsten, molybdenum, vanadium and chromium. Any solution that includes dopant metals in ionic form may be added to the slurry. The dopant ions react with other species in the slurry to produce an insoluble compound. The insoluble compound precipitates from the slurry as a coating on the barium titanate-based particle surfaces because the energy required to nucleate the compound is minimized at particle surfaces. In some embodiments, all of the barium titanate-based particles in the slurry may be coated, at least to some extent.
The reactive species in the slurry may be any cation present in the slurry that can react with the dopant ion to form an insoluble compound. The reactive species may be separately added to the slurry in solution form (e.g., barium hydroxide (Ba(OH)2), calcium hydroxide (Ca(OH)2), or strontium hydroxide (Sr(OH)2)). In other cases, the species that reacts with the dopant ion may be residual from previous processing. For example, when the barium titanate-based particles are produced in a hydrothermal process and are maintained in an aqueous environment for the coating process, residual barium ions (Ba2+) from the hydrothermal process may remain in the slurry.
Any insoluble compound including the dopant metal, which may be produced from a precipitation reaction, may be coated onto the particle surface. In some embodiments, the insoluble compounds have the general structure ADO4, where A represents one or more divalent metals such as barium, calcium, lead, strontium, magnesium and zinc, and D represents one or more dopant metals such as tungsten, molybdenum, and chromium. Particularly preferred insoluble compounds having this general structure include BaMoO4 and BaWO4. In other embodiments, the insoluble compound may have other chemical structures, such as Ba2V2O7.
When the insoluble compound includes an A group element, the A/B ratio for the composition is generally greater than 1.0 because of the presence of A group element in the coating layer. As used herein, A/B ratio is defined as the ratio of divalent metals (e.g., alkaline earth metals such as Ba, Ca, etc.) to tetravalent metals (e.g., Ti, Zr, Sn, etc.) in the overall dielectric composition. In certain applications, it is desirable to maintain the A/B ratio of greater than 1.0, for example, to improve compatibility of the dielectric composition with base metal electrodes. Therefore, this process may eliminate the need to separately add solid A group compounds to make the ratio greater than 1.0 as in conventional processes.
The weight percentage of the dopant present may be selected to provide the composition with the desired electrical properties. Generally, the barium titanate-based composition includes less than about 5 weight percent of the dopant element based upon the total weight of the barium titanate-based particulate composition. For example, in some cases, the dopant element weight percentage is between about 0.0025 and about 1.0 based upon the total weight of the barium titanate-based particulate composition; and, in some cases the dopant element weight percentage is between about 0.0025 and about 0.1 based upon the total weight of the barium titanate-based particulate composition.
The coating may be formed in a variety of thicknesses depending in part upon the weight percentage of the dopant present and the size of the barium titanate-based particle. The thickness of the dopant compound coating, for example, may be between about 0.1 nm and about 10.0 nm; in some cases, the thickness may be between about 0.5 nm and about 5.0 nm. In certain embodiments, it may be desirable to produce a coating over the entire particle surface. In some embodiments, the coating may have a uniform thickness such that the thickness of the coating varies by less than 20%. In other cases, the thickness may vary by larger amounts across the surface of an individual particle. Particularly in cases where the dopant percentage is low (i.e. less than 0.5 weight percent), the thickness of the coating may vary over different portions of the particles and, sometimes, portions of the particle may not be coated. Also, when particles are irregularly shaped, for example due to aggregation and/or agglomeration, the thickness may vary over different portions of the particles. Some particles of the barium titanate-based composition may not be coated at all.
The coating may include one or more layers having a distinct chemical composition. In embodiments in which the particles are coated with multiple distinct layers, the layers may be formed successively on top of one another. For example, the coating may include a first layer of Y2O3, a second layer of MnO2, and a third layer of BaMO4. In these cases, conventional processes may be used to form one or more of the layers, particularly metal oxide layers that are insoluble in alkaline conditions. The coating process according to the invention may be employed to provide more than one layer of the coating. For example, a BaWO4 layer and a BaMO4 layer may be coated upon particle surfaces in subsequent steps according to the coating process of the invention. When depositing multiple layers to form a coating, the particles may be washed between coating processes.
After the coating procedure, the slurry of barium titanate-based particles may be further processed as known in the art produce a desired final product. For example, additives such as dispersants and/or binders may be added to the slurry to form a castable slip. In some embodiments, a portion of the aqueous phase may be eliminated from the slurry to form a wet cake. In other embodiments, the coated barium titanate-based particles may be recovered from the slurry and dried. Ultimately, the barium titanate-based particles may be used in the formation of dielectric layers in electronic applications such as MLCCs.